


comic con

by rimplay (winren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to a comic convention. Jongdae thinks this is the perfect opportunity to have Baekhyun confess his crush to the taller.





	comic con

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/rimminq) sorry about this. It's all dialogue and only two mentions of tentacles :((((

Baekhyun ran his hands on his jeans for the fifth time that day. He wasn't nervous necessarily, he was more in shock with what his best friend, Chanyeol had told him earlier that day. 

Jongdae had found it funny and tried to hide his smirk behind his hand all the while staring at Baekhyun’s shocked reaction. Chanyeol was just standing there with that stupid grin on his face and oblivious of the state his friend was frozen in. 

It was three hours later and Chanyeol long since left to get packed. Jongdae was over at Baekhyun’s place, lounging on his bed with some comic book in his hands. He wasn't reading it, instead he was staring at Baekhyun as he paced back and forth with his hand running through his hair in a way he only did when he was stressed. Jongdae wasn't going to lie, it was fun seeing his friend get like this. 

“Why are you so scared? He asked if you wanted to go to an anime convention with him. He didn't ask for your children,” Jongdae stated, flipping the pages. He stopped at one particular page and smirked raising it up so Baekhyun can see it. Baekhyun stopped pacing and leaned forward to see what Jongdae was pointing at. His eyes widened and he snatched the comic out the other boy’s hands. Jongdae winced and raised his finger to his face to examine the small paper cut. He stuck the finger in his mouth and glared at Baekhyun, as the other walks over to the trash can and throws the comic away. 

“That's limited edition!” Jongdae whined around his finger. Baekhyun threw a glare at the other boy and bent down to pick the comic back up and placed it neatly on the shelf that held his other comics. 

“It was a joke, Baek,” Jongdae tried apologising. Baekhyun just hugged and brought his hands back to his hair and resumed his pacing. “I don't understand what you're so scared of.” 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and bit his lip. 

"it's just that you're the only one that knows about this and I'm going to have to share a room with Chanyeol," Baekhyun explained. "Just text me every second okay? And if I really need your help, I'll just call you to pick me up. I don't think that'll happen."

"Better yet, I can go with you! I can be Spider-Man and you can be my Doctor Octopus," Jongdae joked, dodging the punch Baekhyun sent towards him.

"I don't know if you can go. We already have our rooms," Baekhyun worried.

"Baekhyun, I'm going and I'm going to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself in front of your crush. I'm also going to ignore how much of a dork he is," Jongdae smiled. He threw Baekhyun a smirk and exited Baekhyun's room, leaving the boy standing there staring at his feet.

\--

A week later and the comic convention was the next day. Baekhyun was sat outside his house, a suitcase under him and his phone in his hands. He kept looking up whenever he heard a car zoom past expecting it to be Chanyeol's small convertible. It was awfully tiny and Baekhyun always wondered how the taller managed to fit behind the wheel.

Jongdae hadn't texted him about the convention. He didn't ask Baekhyun any questions or come up with a way on how he'll get there.The last time he spoke to Jongdae, the other had sent him a link to some boy group with another heart emojis. When Baekhyun had texted him back, Jongdae had left him on read.

Baekhyun really hated Jongdae.

Chnayeol's car finally pulled up into Baekhyun's driveway. The taller hopped out of the car and rushed over to the other, taking the suitcase and wheeling it to the car. He made small talk, asking if Baekhyun was excited.

Baekhyun wasn't really a comic nerd. He had all of the spider-man ones, but they were passed down by his older brother. He's seen like two animes in his life and that was because right when Chanyeol and him had become friends, the taller had ~~force~~ shown the smaller his favorite ones. He didn't remember which one it was, but it involved pirates and the other one had a demon.

The drive to the convention was pretty long, since they had to go to another city, but it asn't boring. Not at all because Chanyeol didn't know how to stop talking and that was good for Baekhyun because neither did he. Chnayeol asked Baekhyun what he was going to cosplay as. Baekhyun had wanted to dress up as one of the characters from overwatch. He had packed for male Symmetra. He was totally recycling from Halloween, but Chanyeol hadn't seen it and his friend Jongin had called him hot. Baekhyun had told Chanyeol it was a surprise. The taller just shrugged and started talking about his lunch.

Honestly Chanyeol could be so dense sometimes and Baekhyun hated it.

 

\--

They had reached the hotel that was hosting the event and checked into their rooms. The bottom half and the convention room were blocked out, so they had to enter the hotel through the back. When they got to their room, Chanyeol threw his suitcase for the bed and headed for the shower.

Baekhyun decided to unpack his clothing, but SNSD's _I Got A Boy_ broke his attention causing the boy to fall off the bed.

"Are you okay?' CHanyeol shouted from the shower after he heard the thump.

"Yeah!" Baekhyun shouted back. He sat up and reached an arm up to the bed searching for his phone. He answered the call, " What!"

 _"Chill, Baekie boo. I'm just calling you to see what room you're in,"_ Jongdae answered.

"Oh sorry. I felll because the phone scared me. I'm in room 203. Why? Are you here?" Baekhyun questioned, standing up and rushing to the door to look through the peephole.

_" Yeah, I just checked in. We're in room 309."_

"What do you mean we?" Baekhyun asked.

 _" I'm here with Junmyeon. He heard me talk about the comic con and he said he'd help me split the costs for the hotel and tickets. Text me when you wake up tomorrow. Maybe the four of us can go get breakfast,"_ Jongdae replied. He could hear Junmyeon whisper something to Jongdae.it sounded like he was asking if it was a double date. Jongdae hushed the older.

"I'm not going on a double date with you and your boyfriend," Baekhyun replied.

The bathroom door opened behind Baekhyun and Chanyeol came out in just a towel. He was using a smaller one to fluff out his hair. "Are you talking to Jongdae? Is he here?" Baekhyun stared at the taller in shock, trying really really hard not to stare at his body.

"Yeah. He said he and Junmyeon are here. He also wants to have breakfast with us tomorrow," Baekhyun explained.

"Nice, it'll be a double date," Chanyeol smiled, walking over to his suitcase and picking out clothing.

Baekhyun ignored the screams from Jongdae and his constants _"go get him tiger"_ and instead opted to hanging up.

"Funny how Jongdae also came. I didn't think he'd be interested. I had invited Junmyeon, but he said Jongdae wouldn't want to go and those two are joined at the hip," Chanyeol informed. Baekhyun squeaked and ran into the bathroom afraid his face will give anything away.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned reaching for the nightstand that separated both beds and grabbed his phone, answering it and bringing it to his heart. He groaned when he heard Jongdae in the background. He didn't have time for him. It was too early to deal with Jongdae. He'd need a coffee and two donuts to be able to handle the other at such an early time.

"Hello?" Baekhyun croaked. He swallowed and grimaced at the taste of morning breath.

 _"Byun Baekhyun! Where are you? All of us are waiting downstairs!"_ Jongdae shouted. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows confused. What did he mean by everyone? Baekhyun looked over at the other bed and saw that Chanyeol wasn't there. _"Chanyeol said he didn't want to wake you up, but I'm not so nice. Get your ass up and get down here before they run out of food."_.

Baekhyun muttered a quick goodbye and hung up the phone, ignoring the rest of what Jongdae was planning on saying.

 

\--

 

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae shouted when he saw the other walk into the hotel breakfast area. It was overflowing with people in and out of cosplay. Baekhyun had to tiptoe to see where Jongdae and the others were. Luckily, Jongdae was standing up and waving his hands wildly. Baekhyun huffed and made his way over to the group.

"I got you a plate of food, just in case," Chanyeol stated, handing Baekhyun a plate of eggs of all types. Baekhyun muttered a thanks.

"Chanyeol said he was planning on going to the convention in two hours. He says we should meet at the elevators," Jongdae explained. "Chanyeol you're so smart! Isn't he smart, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun groaned. It was very obvious what Jongdae was trying to do. He suddenly regretted inviting his friend to be his wingman. He didn't know what he was doing and he was being painfully obvious.

"That's sounds good. I could be ready in an hour," Baekhyun stated, choosing not to answer Jongdae's question.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun did finish getting ready in an hour. Chanyeol was still in the hotel room finishing up. Baekhyun didn't know what he was going as, but Chanyeol said it was some dude from one of his favorite anime.

Jongdae had texted him that he and Junmyeon were ready and going down to meet them at their room instead. Baekhyun decided that he needed space, especially because Chanyeol decided that they were close enough for the taller to walk around in just boxers and it was distracting.

Jongdae and Joonmyun came out of the open elevator. Jongdae was walking backwards and fussing over his boyfriend's collar. Junmyeon was dressed up in brown robes and if it weren't for the lightsaber that he was carrying, Baekhyun wouldn't have known what the older was dressed as.

Jongdae was wearing a Spider-Man suit and Baekhyun wanted to punch him. Jongdae turned around and spotted him. "Baek! I thought we were going as Spider-Man and Doctor Oct," Jongdae whined.

"I never said that."

"Who are you even supposed to be? You're showing too much leg," Jongdae chided. Junmyeon hit his boyfriend in the shoulder and Baekhyun thanked him.

The hotel door opened behind them, scaring Baekhyun. ""I heard voices," Chanyeol muttered. He was dressed in a straw hat and a red unbuttoned shirt. Baekhyun wanted to curse his luck. Of course Chanyeol had to go around looking hot the whole day.

"Wow, you look great Baek,” Chanyeol complimented. Baekhyun ignored the fake gagging that Jongdae was doing behind them. Instead Baekhyun just mumbled a thanks. "Okay guys. I have a plan. I'm going to take as many pictures with cosplayers. We're going to go to as many panels as we possibly can. We're also going to join a League of Legends tournament." Baekhyun beamed at this. He was a boss at League.

\--

Baekhyun was mortified and Jongdae couldn't stop his laughter. Junmyeon was behind them asking what was wrong. Chanyeol was in front of their group trying to wave down a cosplayer. 

It was the fifth one in that hour and they all had a common theme in their outfits. The first one was Ursula from Little Mermaid. The second one was a mermaid/hybrid with tentacles attached to the tail. The third and fourth one were both a character from some anime. 

The fifth person was Doctor Octopus. Chanyeol was trying to wave down Jongdae, but the older was still laughing, keeling over trying to catch his breath. Baekhyun was glaring down at his friend as his boyfriend was patting his back trying to help him catch his breath. 

“You’re the worst friend ever. You’re also the worst wingman ever,” Baekhyun hissed. Chanyeol was waiting for them and trying to take a selfie with the cosplayer. Baekhyun helped Jongdae up and took him by the forearm harshly and dragged him over to where Chanyeol was. 

“Jongdae! He said we can take a picture together!” Chanyeol exclaimed excitingly. “Baek, can you take the picture?” Chanyeol asked shoving his phone in the shorter’s hands. Baekhyun just nodded. He watched as Jongdae and the cosplayer got in a fighting pose. Chanyeol positioned himself right in the middle, his hands outstretched as if trying to keep the two away from each other. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took a few pictures. He handed the phone back to Chanyeol and pulled Jongdae aside letting Chanyeol talk to another cosplayer. 

“I can’t be the only one who’s noticed what’s happening,” Baekhyun hissed. Jongdae’s smirk returned to his face and Baekhyun hit his shoulder again. “He seems to be very into something.”

“Tentacles,” Jongdae replied with a straight face. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he squeaked hitting his friend again. 

“Yes. Ugh this is so embarrassing,” Baekhyun cried out. Jongdae brought his arm over his friend’s shoulders and led him back to where Junmyeon was standing by some booth that was selling plushies. 

“We have a problem,” Jongdae whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. Junmyeon turned around to face the two. He was holding onto a Darth Vader plushie and it would’ve been oddly cute if baekhyun wasn’t freaking out. 

“Does this have to do with the secret that no one is telling me and Chanyeol choosing to take pictures with only cosplayers that have tentacles?” 

“It has everything to do with that. I’ll give you the short story first. Baekhyun had tentacles. I don’t know why or how. They grow out of his back and honestly it’s the coolest thing ever. Baekhyun has a crush on Chanyeol. Chanyeol is showing an interest towards tentacles. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to handle this,” Jongdae explains. 

“So they both like each other and now we know Chanyeol has a kink. I don’t understand where the problem is,” Junmyeon questioned. 

“What do you mean they both like each other?” Jongdae asked. 

“God, you’re so dense. It’s obvious that they like each other. I’m just saying that if Baekhyun’s little secret, not his crush, got out, maybe Chanyeol would grow some balls and finally ask Baekhyun out.” Baekhyun didn’t like the sound of that. The older made it seem like he had a plan and he was pretty sure it would involve telling his friend/crush everything. “I’m not saying to go out and Chanyeol everything, I’m just saying that no one would really mind.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun just stared at Junmyeon in shock. Baekhyun broke out in a fit of laughter. He really did try to take the older one seriously, but just seeing him in front of them in his robes and holding a plushie was hilarious. “Stop laughing at my boyfriend!” Jongdae shouted, hitting his friend. Baekhyun apologized, standing up straight again. 

“Just try it,” Junmyeon offered. 

 

\--

The League game was a success. Baekhyun only died once. He didn’t even throw a fit, he just stared at the screen in shock, bit his lip and waited for the next round to come back in. Junmyeon was actually really good and Baekhyun was shocked at how the boy didn’t die at all. 

Chanyeol was a different case. He died at least three times. Jongdae died once and it was trying to help Baekhyun. 

After the four boys finished the game they headed over to a burger place. Junmyeon was carrying three shopping bags because he insisted on buying something from every booth they passed that had some sort of Star Wars merch.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the first ones to order and the taller had ~~insisted~~ offered to pay for Baekhyun’s food. While Chanyeol paid, Baekhyun got their fountain drink. _Their_ fountain drink because Chanyeol insisted that if they got just one, they could refill it and just share. 

Baekhyun stood in front of the fountain drink machine freaking out. He didn’t know what Chanyeol wanted. He’d seen the boy drink mountain dew, but would he mind if Baekhyun got pepsi? Of course he would. He was probably the type of guy to ask for coke and when the waitress asks if Pepsi is alright, he says no and orders a lemonade. Baekhyun decided to just go with lemonade. 

He got to the table and waited with Junmyeon who decided it was a good time to show off what he had bought. Baekhyun zoned out halfway deciding to instead ~~stare~~ look at Chanyeol as he stood with Jongdae and waited for their orders. 

When the food was ready, the two boys made their way over to the booth. Chanyeol slid in next to Junmyeon, ignoring the glare sent to him by Jongdae. 

Baekhyun was munching on fries, zoning out of their conversation. Chanyeol was calling to Baekhyun and even resorted to snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

“I asked if you were okay,” he mumbled. Baekhyun just nodded and continued to eat his fries. 

“Can someone pass the tentacles? I mean -ketchup. I meant ketchup,” Baekhyun quickly fixed himself. Jongdae was choking on his soda next to him and Junmyeon had visibly paled. Chanyeol was just looking at the three confused and holding out the ketchup. 

\--

 

They had all gone back to the hotel because Jongdae was whining about the spandex and Junmyeon wanted to put his stuff in his room. Chanyeol had explained that they didn’t have to go back down because they had seen and done it all.They still had one more day, but the group had decided they weren’t going to cosplay for the second day. 

Chanyeol was lounging on one of the beds while Baekhyun was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Baekhyun spat in the sink and stared at his reflection. He was going to do it. He was going to come clean to Chanyeol about his feelings for the other. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called, coming out of the bath and making his way over to his own bed. He took a seat on the edge and stared at the taller, waiting for him to notice. 

“Yes?” he hummed in response. He turned on his side to face the other. 

“Okay, I’m going to say something and you’re not going to freak out okay.” Baekhyun started. He ignored the way Chanyeol's brows furrowed. He didn't look anywhere at his face because he knew that he’d wimp out. He always did.

Like that one time when he tried to tell Chanyeol he liked him at the park two months after they met and instead all he said was that he liked Chanyeol’s shoes. They were hideous shoes. 

“Ilikeyou.” 

“I don’t know what you said, but I’ve seen enough romance films to know you just confessed to me. I like you too, Baek. Jongdae didn’t put you up to this right?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, sitting up straight. 

“What? I mean not really. It was more like Junmyeon who made me realize I should confess,” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol clicked his tongue and nodded slowly. 

“They had a bet going on,” Chanyeol saIs. Baekhyun’s head turns towards The taller. 

“A bet?” Baekhyun shouted. “Jongdae!” He yelled reaching for his phone and dialing the other. 

“Yeah. I overheard them talking to each other about who will confess first. Junmyeon was also trying to convince me to confess. I was gonna do it, but you beat me,” Chanyeol hummed noncommittally. Baekhyun blushed at the taller’s words. 

_“Hello!”_ Jongdae’s voice rang through the phone, startling Baekhyun. 

“Hello, Jongdae,” Baekhyun can hear the other go silent. Baekhyun would never sounds so formal over the phone. 

_“Hello lover boy! Did you finally confess?”_ Jongdae tried. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“I did, matter of fact, just right now. Chanyeol told me something interesting. He said there was a bet?” Baekhyun questioned. Jongdae squawked on the other end. He hears a bit of rustling and maybe a door slamming. 

_“Jongdae, who is this? Hello?_ Junmyeon called out. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Real mature of his friend to hand the phone over. He couldn't take confrontation. He was pretty sure it was because the boy was a Virgo. 

“Hey, Junmyeon! I called because I heard about your little bet. I'm here to give the great news that you won,” Baekhyun replied. Instead of an answer he just gets a long string of “uh” followed by silence. Baekhyun called out again and pulled the phone from his face to see that the older had hung up. He rolled his eyes and tossed the phone on the bed. 

“So, wanna order pizza? I'll pay since I'm the boyfriend” Chanyeol offered. 

“What? I'm the boyfriend, I'll pay,” Baekhyun argued. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol beamed, throwing the hotel phone book at him. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stay mad because Chanyeol called him his boyfriend. 

“Oh, by the way, I have something else to say,” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Hm? What's that?” Chanyeol questioned, tilting his head towards Baekhyun in confusion. 

Baekhyun smirked and shrugged it off, picking up the hotel phone and dialing the number for the pizza place. “I'll tell you later.”


End file.
